Traditional construction and building methodologies are heavily reliant on a variety of complex factors. Heavy machinery needs to be on the jobsite in order to dig a foundation, raise walls, mix and pump building materials, or flatten land. Skilled laborers are necessary to operate such machinery. This is inconvenient or impossible to do in many places where heavy machinery is not readily available, such as developing countries.
Additionally, conventional construction techniques often leave hollow walls. Expensive materials need to be imported to fill them. Current materials may crack and might not include access for water pipes and electrical components.
Filling these hollow walls requires materials that may be heavy and expensive. Impoverished countries lack the resources to import and install solid walls. Solid walls are sought after not only for their insulating and protective qualities, but also because of local stigma that makes solid walls more attractive to the consumer.
Traditional concrete offers little to no insulative properties, so insulation often needs to be separately installed. Traditional insulation techniques utilize large sheets of foam such as polystyrene. The sun and the elements can have a detrimental effect on polystyrene insulation over time. Insulation is also often susceptible to fire.